


Christmas Crafts and Spilling the Beans

by HPfanonezillion



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Cheese Buns and Bad Puns one shot, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, crafty vlogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanonezillion/pseuds/HPfanonezillion
Summary: Katniss has some very exciting news to share with Peeta. (A Cheese Buns and Bad Puns one shot.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some fluff. And I needed it to be YouTuber!Everlark.
> 
> I have a Tumblr just for fanfiction: hpfanonezillion! Yes, it was available!! COme see me over there!
> 
> Happy reading!

Katniss sat anxiously as Peeta got the camera ready. They'd been doing crafty vlogs together since the wedding prep when he decided they should make all their own table centerpieces and the bouquets.

They decided in the months after that it would be fun to do them monthly. Well, Peeta decided it would be fun and Katniss thought it would be a good excuse to spend time together.

But this one would be a little special. Katniss had big news to share with Peeta and she really loved the opportunity to film his reaction.

"Okay." Peeta sat down and picked up the remote. "You ready to go?"

"Yep." Katniss grinned.

He pressed the button and smiled hugely at the camera. "Hey, everyone! Welcome back to Katniss and Peeta's Craft Corner."

She rolled her eyes. "I still don't like that title."

"Too late to change it now." Peeta indicated the table. "Katniss and I are making some Christmas decorations."

Katniss laughed. "Peeta is obsessed with Christmas. He starts playing carols as soon as we were done eating Thanksgiving dinner."

"I wait until the next day." He argued.

"Yeah, right." She looked at the camera. "Twelve-oh-one that night. Some people stand in line to shop Black Friday." She pointed with her thumb. "This guy was staring at the clock so he could decorate the tree."

He nudged her shoulder. "Not like you weren't there beside me, Scrooge."

Katniss laughed. "True. I like Christmas, too. I guess."

Peeta laughed. "So one of the things that's fun to do is make a salt dough and you can put your handprint in it or your kids' handprints. Katniss and I do a thumbprint one every year. You write the year on it." He spread out the lump of dough he'd made just before filming started. "And you can paint it. It's a nice personal keepsake ornament."

She nodded. "This one's really fun."

Katniss watched Peeta as he rattled off the ingredients and directions for the dough. She had the words on her tongue as he pressed his thumb down.

She pressed her own thumb into the dough and said, "I can't wait to add another thumbprint next year."

"And then you bake it, like I said. I'll put the full directions to these crafts in the description." Peeta moved the dough away, not processing what Katniss said right away. He pulled another craft over and was in the middle of explaining it when he stopped, turned, and stared in disbelief. "Did you say we were going to add another thumbprint next year?"

She nodded, feeling the smile spread across her lips. "What do you think?"

He opened and closed his mouth several times with tears in his eyes.

Katniss laughed, "I never thought I'd ever render you speechless."

Peeta laughed, tears streaming down his cheeks. He pulled her to his lap and kissed her hard. "I love you." He breathed. "I love you so much."

"I love you." She smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Are we going to finish filming or do you need a break?"

"Break." He picked up the remote and paused the camera. "You're sure?"

She nodded. "So sure. I even have the paper from my visit to the clinic if you want to see."

He shook his head and his mouth came crashing against hers. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled against his lips. "You want to call everyone?"

He nodded. "Have you told Prim yet?"

"Not yet." She kissed him again.

He looked down at her stomach, wonder on his features. "Can we conference everyone? I don't know who to call first."

Katniss laughed. "Yes, that will be the best way. I'll set it up."

Peeta held her close before she could get up. "Give me another minute." He pulled her in and kissed her deeply.

She tangled her fingers in his hair and reveled in the way he cradled her close, one hand resting on her stomach.


End file.
